Project Summary/Abstract This proposal seeks support for a conference entitled: Advances in Precision Oral Health Research to be held at the National Institutes of Health (NIH) Bethesda Campus at 45 Center Drive in Bethesda, Maryland on November 8-9, 2018. The American Association for Dental Research (AADR) is hosting this two-day symposium as part of AADR's Fall Focused Symposia (FFS) series, in association with the Task Force on Design and Analysis. The AADR FFS conference described in this grant request will explore a broad range of oral and craniofacial health conditions in the context of the NIH Precision Health and `All of Us' initiatives. The purpose of this symposium is to apply the principles of precision health to include the most common oral diseases and conditions affecting the American population. An expected 100-125 attendees and speakers are anticipated to attend. Genetic, environmental, social and lifestyle variations between patients lead to differential disease risk and therapeutic outcomes. In order to provide optimal care to patients, these factors must be taken into account. Research that stratifies patients into different risk and treatment categories will lead the way to precise clinical care with improved outcomes. Understanding how these various factors influence and determine health outcomes is being widely applied to preventing and treating various diseases. AADR's mission is to advance research and increase knowledge for the improvement of oral health, to support and represent the oral health research community; and to facilitate the communication and application of research findings. In accordance with its mission and that of the Task Force on Design and Analysis, this conference will be organized into sessions that will focus on specific topics representing a broad range of common oral health conditions and contemporary issues in dental, oral and craniofacial research. Each session will have a series of speakers followed by a panel discussion with all the speakers, a moderator, and a discussant for select panels. Networking opportunities will be scheduled during this symposium for students and post-doctoral fellows to participate with other attendees conducting research or with experts in the proposed topics for this meeting. A poster session will be featured and any attendee will have the opportunity to submit an abstract to be reviewed for a poster presentation on the relevant conference topics.